Dark Angel of Calamity
by LokiKittyLaufey
Summary: As news of the massacre at Lab 5 spreads through out Amestris, Bido finds a young girl who apparently fell from the sky unconscious in the middle of a forest. Upon finding the girl the gang find out something shocking about her that sparks an interest in a certain greedy humonculus. R&R? (GreedxOC future chapters)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA OR FMAB! ;-;**_

Screams echoed down hallway that was soon followed by a loud shattering noise as if glass had shattered.

"N-no! Have mercy!" someone yelled before another shatter was heard along with a cry of pain and agony. Three guards who were nearby looked at each other as they heard the commotion and rushed to find out what was going on. The guards quickly turned a corner towards the hallway were the screams echoed from only to stop in their tracks as the lights above them shattered causing them to shield their heads from the falling glass. Soon they were emerged in darkness as there was one last scream. One guard slowly drew his gun and looked toward the room where the scream had come from only to see a flickering light and a body lying in a pool of blood.

"Shit…." One of the guard cursed as he rushed toward the doctor. He quickly knelt down to check if the man was still alive only to find he didn't have a plus. The guard then stood up and looked in the room. His face paled as he saw the horror. Crimson blood now covered the once white walls, glass covered the floors, a test table for a test subjects was snapped in half as a dead body of another doctor lay draped over it, more bodies lying in pools of blood some with shards of glass impaled into their necks. The light above now hung loosely from the ceiling as it flickered and sparked from the exposed wire. The room that was once a lab for testing was now something out of a horror movie. The guard's legs shook as he covered his mouth in shock. His eyes wide unable to look away from the scene before him. Finally able to look away he looked at the other two guards but quickly looked back as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he took out his gun and aimed it towards a dark corner only to freeze as he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Before he had any time to react there was a gust of wind that caused him to shield his face as glass flew towards him leaving cuts on his arms and cheek.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he lowered his arms once the wind stopped.

"What the….?" He looked at his chest to see what looked like a black feather attached to his jacket. He grabbed the single feather and looked at it but his eyes widen as the feather soon began to burn and in an instant it exploded.

The other two guards covered their face as smoke filled the hallway and the smell of burning flesh. One of them lowered his arms and called out to their friend only to receive no response. When he received no response from the other he went to rush toward him only to be stopped by the third guard.

"What?!" he snapped at the man next to him only to see him pointing. Slowly turn his head to see what the other guard was point at. His eyes widen as he saw a young girl covered in blood her eyes glowing red and a shard of glass in one hand. The guards quickly drew out their gun as the girl slowly walked towards them.

"Stay right where you are or I'll shoot!" one of them shouted. "I mean it!"

The young girl continued to advance towards them with a blank stare and bloodlust in her eyes. The guard glared as he didn't give a second warning and fired his gun hitting the girl in the forehead. The girl stumbled back and slightly slumped forward unmoving. The guard slowly lowered his gun waiting for her to fall to the ground. His eyes widen in shock as red light illuminated the hallway. The girl slowly stood up straight as red lightning healed the wound on her forehead as if it was never there. The guards began to shake as they took a step back and began firing their guns at her only to have no effect on her as each bullet hole healed on its own. The young girl stood there as the guards fired their last shot. Once their gun was empty they stood in fear shaking. Soon a grin spread across the girl's lips as she rushed at her victims not giving them any chance to run.

Once again screams echoed down the now dark hallway of Laboratory 5.

/This is my first long fanfic please review and tell me what you think again this is my first time with long stories so be nice! ^3^


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen Angel in Dublith

**Chapter 1**

**Fallen Angel in Dublith**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA/FMAB ;^;**

"Tch it's about time those bastards got their asses handed to them." A man with spiked up blackish hair and blue eyes retorted as he glared at the newspaper he was holding.

"What are you talking about Dorochet?" a female with short boy cut hair and a tattoo on the left side of her face asked as she looked towards the male that was reading the newspaper as she twirled her knife in her hands.

"Didn't you hear? There was a massacre in central…. In Laboratory 5…" he said as he lowered the paper and looked at the girl with a serious look.

"What?" her eyes widen as she lowered her weapon.

"Yeah, and that's not all apparently the ones that were killed were the same doctors that turned us into chimeras." Dorochet explained as he put the paper down and crossed his arms.

Martel eyes widen even more in shock as she heard the news of what had transpired at Laboratory 5.

"Are there any survivors?" a large bulky buff man with grey hair wearing a military uniform asked as he leaned against his large hammer.

"No all of them were brutally killed and even three guards were killed one of them seemed to have been what looked like an explosion apparently." Dorochet explained with a frown.

"Explosion? Sounds like the Crimson Alchemist…" Roa mumbled.

"Yeah but isn't he supposed to be locked up?" Martel asked in question.

"He is…. Apparently the one that was responsible for this was another experiment that got loose." The dog chimera said as he sighed.

"Wait another experiment? You mean another chimera?"

"Who knows it with the shit those bastards mess with it could be anything."

The three friends sat there in silence pondering over what had happened last night at the place where they were created. As they sat there in silence the door slammed opened revealing another chimera.

"Bido…? What-"

"You guys have to come see this! Hurry! She needs help!" the small lizard chimera said quickly as if he was panicking.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down Bido." Dorochet said as he jumped off his spot from a stack of boxes. "Who needs help?"

"The girl! She fell from the sky!" Bido shouted while waving his arms frantically which caused the other three to look at each other with a confused look.

"Alright show us were this "girl" is." Dorochet sighed as he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his side and looked at Bido.

"We have to harry come on!" Bido said as he rushed back out of the Devil's Nest with Dorochet, Martel and Roa following close behind.

After a while the group arrived in a forests near the edge of Dublith. In the middle of the forest there was a small crater as if something had fell from the sky. The group then slowly approached the crater and looked over the edge to see a young girl laying on her stomach unconscious slightly covered in blood. She had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back almost to her ass. From what they could see she wore a black tube top and tight black shorts.

"See I told you!" Bido said snapping the three out of their thoughts.

Dorchetto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and frowned at the unconscious girl before him. "We'll we can't just leave her hear…"

Roa and Martel nodded in agreement.

"I'm curious as to how she fell from the sky though." He said as he looked at Bido expecting the lizard chimera to answer. Bido only shrugged.

"I didn't see I was about to return when I saw something fall and then I heard a loud crash. So I went to look and I found her here." The small chimera explained.

Dorochetto sighed again as he jumped into the crater and approached the young girl, Roa and Martel followed suit. Dorochet knelt beside the girl and frowned as he saw something through her slightly parted hair on her back. Carefully he moved her hair and narrowed his eyes as he saw what looked like a tattoo of black angel wings on her back.

After he looked at her tattoo he carefully rolled her over onto her back and blushed as he saw her face. Her eye brows were slightly drawn together as if she was having a nightmare, her face looked young almost around her teens early twenties. He slowly reached up to brush some of her hair out of her face which she slightly groaned in response.

Dorochetto was snapped out of his thoughts as Martel tapped him on his shoulder.

"What?" he looked at Martel then down at what she was pointing at. His eyes widen as he saw very familiar tattoo on the girl right hip. It was a dragon swallowing its own tail.

"Does this mean….?"

"Yeah….. We have to tell Greed about this." Dorochet said aloud as he stared at the oroborus.

"Tell me what exactly." A deep voice echoed to the chimera's ears causing them to quickly look up to see none other then Greed standing at the edge of the crater with his hands in his pockets of his leather pants and a raised brow that showed from behind his glasses.

"G-greed…" Martel stammered as she stood only to be stopped as Greed held up a hand.

"I'm out walking the streets only to see my chimera's running off. Now tell me who the doll face is?" he asked motioning at the unconscious girl.

"We don't know sir Bido found her and that she fell from the sky and came and told us that she needed help." Dorochet was quick to explain and he stood up also and looked up at his boss.

"Uh huh…. Is this true Bido?" he asked as he looked at the chimera next to him. 

"Yes sir…" Bido nodded.

"Hm…and again what is it that you need to tell me?" Greed asked as he looked back at dog chimera.

"Well sir… she's….. The girl is a homunculus."

"A homunculus you say?"

This had caught the avarice attention as he slide down the edge of the crater and walked toward the girl and knelt down and he looked over the girl a huge grin spread across his lips as he saw the tattoo that was on her hip that was identical to his.

"Well I'll be damned…." He chuckled as he lifted his glasses revealing his violet dragon like eyes as he looked at the girl. "I never see this babe anywhere looks like pops been busy while I was gone."

"What should we do sir?" Roa was the one to ask as he looked at Greed who was smirking down at the girl as he slightly brushed her hair from her forehead.

"We take her back to Devil's Nest." The avarice laughed as he stood up and grinned revealing his sharp shark like teeth. "Looks like we got a new addition to our gang this fallen angel is going to be staying with us from now on. Roa carry the girl back will you?"

With that Greed then turned and walked back up the hill of the crater with the others following behind him with the girl over Roa's shoulders as they headed back to the Devil's Nest.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Angel and Avarice

**Chapter 2**

_**Dark Angel and Avarice **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/fmab just my OC**_

'Let me go!' A voice echoed as people with white lab coats surrounded their new test subject. Some were scribbling down notes as others messed with a vile of glowing red liquid. A small whimper came from the test subject as she tried to free herself from the restrains but it was no use.

"Ready to being?" A doctor with dark blond hair wearing glasses said as he held up a syringe filled with the red liquid and looked at the girl that was strapped to the table. She began to struggle again as the man approached her with the syringe.

"It's better if you hold still otherwise if I don't do it right you will die." The old man said with a frown as he grabs her arm with a firm grip.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" she shouted as he injects the liquid into her arm. The old man only grinned at her in response revealing a single gold tooth. Her eyes widen…..

"AHHHHHH!-"

Eyes snapped open as the young raven haired girl bolts up from the bed panting. Sweat slide down her forehead as she placed a hand over her pounding head. Her body shook as she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"It was just a dream…. It was just a dream" she whispered to herself as she let out a small sigh. She let herself fall back on to the bed as she stared up at the ceiling with a blank look. She laid there for a few minutes before her eyes widen and she quickly sat up again.

"What the hell?! This isn't my room!" She looked around frantically and the unfamiliar room. She quickly got up and rushed to the door only to stop as something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Slowly she looked over and saw a mirror hanging on the wall. Her eyes wide as she slowly approached the mirror and lightly placed her finger tips on it and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were a violet red color, her pupil were dilated like a cat's eye. Her hair was long and a mess. She slightly opened her mouth and saw two fangs along with smaller fangs next to the larger ones. Her eyes looked at her shoulders and saw strange red lines that wrapped around her body. She then looked away from the mirror and down at her body to see what looked like a dragon swallowing its tail on her left hip.

Soon she grabbed her head in pain as more images flashed through her head. Tears began to form in her eyes as she fell onto her knees.

"N-no…. "

Suddenly the door opened causing her to quickly look up and see a young man with black hair that was spiked back. His navy blue eyes wide as he saw her on the floor.

"Oh your awake…hey what's-"

"Stay away from me!" she shouted as she quickly jumped up and backed away as he approached her. Her eyes glared at him as tears slide down her cheeks.

"Whoa hey I'm not gunna hurt you I just want- Gah!"

Dorochet fell to his knee's holding his crotch as he whimpered in pain from being kneed in the crotch. He quickly looked up as the girl ran past him out of the room.

"No wait!" he called out to her but cursed as she continued to run. "Damn it…"

She ran as fast as she could down the hall. She looked back to see the man walking out of the room still holding his crotch in pain as he looked at her retreating form. She looked forward again her eyes widen as she almost runs into a woman with short blonde hair. The woman jumps out of the way in time as the girl runs past her and turns a corner.

"What the hell?" Martel mumbles as she rubs the back of her head in confusion. She looks down the hall as she heard a groan.

"What happened to you?"

"Never mind that! We need to catch her!" he groans as he stands up straight.

"Huh? Wait the girl? What the hell Dorochet did you scare her?" she crosses her arms and glares at the dog chimera.

"No! I went to check on her and I found her on the floor crying and I tried to help but she kicked me!"

"Uh huh sure…" Martel crossed her arms as she continued to glare at him.

"What it's the truth!"

Their little argument was cut short as a scream echoed throughout the build making Dorochet flinch and cover his ears. Once the screams stopped they looked at each other and bolted off towards were the scream came from.

The frightened girl slowly backed away as her wide eyes stared up at the giant man in front of her. His grey eyes staring back at her with a frown. He went to reach out to her but she only screamed again and turned and ran back the way she came only to stop as she saw the other two running towards her. Quickly she went to turn and run down another hallway but tripped and fell on her stomach and hit her head. She let out a groan as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head. Opening her eyes she saw a giant shadow looming over her. Her body tensed as she looked up to see the giant grey hair man. She looked behind her to see that the other two also blocking her path. She began to shake as she back up against a wall. Her eyes the wondered over and saw a doorway with stairs leading down. Without a second thought she quickly bolted for the escape but only to skid to a stop as she saw someone standing in the shadows. She slowly backed away and fell down on her ass as the man walked up and out of the shadows. He looked down at her behind his black circular glasses with a raised brow. His hands were shoved into his leather pants as he stood in front of her.

"Well now what's with all the ruckus?" he asked as he looked over at Doro.

"Sorry boss she became frightened and decided to make a run for it."

"Oh?" he looked back at the quivering girl with a frown. She glared up at him with tears falling down her cheeks as her fist clenched as if she was about to attack him. He let out a sigh as he grabs her up by the arm and before she could blink she was tossed over his shoulder as he turned and began to walk down the stairs. She blushed as she felt him put a hand on her ass.

"H-hey put me down you pervert!" she shouted as she pounded her fist against his back. Doro, Martel and Roa peaked around the corners as they watched their boss walk down the stairs with her over his shoulders kicking and screaming.

Greed ignored her little fits as she continued to punch his back. He walked down into the bar as everyone looked up at him blinking at the girl that was screaming and yelling at their boss. He sighed as he walks to a door that lead to the basement and opens it.

"I suggest you knock it off doll before I spank this nice ass of yours." He said with a slight smirk as she quickly stopped her tantrum and looked at him with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks. She let out a yelp as she was tossed onto the ground. She hissed as she rubbed her ass and looked up at him and glared as she moved back away from him.

"W-who are you?"

A smirk formed on his lips as he kneeled down in front of her and placed his arms on his knees and looked at her.

"The names Greed doll and I want to be your friend…." He stated simply. "See I'm just like you."

"What are you talking about?"

He raised his left hand showing her his tattoo that's identical to hers and smirks.

"I'm a homunculus… an artificial created human."

Her eyes widen as she saw his tattoo. Her hand slowly covers her own as she stares at him in shock.

"A homunculus….b-but that's impossible I can't… you…. no way you're lying!" she shouted as she glares at him. Greed sighed as he rubs the back off his neck.

"Man guess I gotta prove it huh?"

She watches as he holds up his hand as a black carbon like matter covers his hand and arm. She flinches as he grabs her arm with his none shielded hand and uses one of his claws to slice her wrist and then his. The girl watched dumbfounded as red sparks surrounded their wrists and began to heal their wounds.

"See doll as a rule of thumb I don't lie…" he said snapping her out of her thoughts as she looks up at him again. His shield disappears from his arm as he smirks at her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Like I said doll I want to be your friend and for you to join my gang… that's all" he smirked. "We are like you people who escaped from that lab. The three that you encountered are chimeras. The big guy is Roa his as….hm…I think a cow, the girl is Martel she's part snake and the runt with the sword well let's just say he tends to lift his leg when he pee's his name is Dorochet."

She blinks as he explains everything to her. She could barely process any of what was being said to her but tried to sort it all out in her mind. Everything that she thought was all a fairy tale was true all along.

"I don't understand if everything that's suppose to be impossible and a legend real but the books say they're not." She looked at him with a confused look.

"You can't believe everything the government tells you doll. There's a shadow world beneath filled with all those creature that you read about. The government just likes to lie through their teeth about what they do behind closed doors." He explained with a slightly chuckle. "See doll nothing is impossible."

"What did they want with me though….?" She asked as she looks at him.

"Dunno but I'm surprised that they made another homunculus….."

"Are there more of us?"

"….yes….there are six more, seven originally till you showed up."

She looked at the ground as her hand touched her oroborus tattoo. Her head hurt from all this information.

"Were am I?" she asks not looking up at him.

"You're in Dublith, and this place is called The Devil's Nest is a sanctuary for chimeras and others who were used as experiments." He explained as he let out a sigh and popped his neck.

"Are the other homunculi here also?"

"Hm? Ah no…. there not." he frowned. "We don't talk much anymore."

"It sounds like you don't get along with them."

"Heh you could say that…" he chuckled. "Say doll I didn't quiet catch your name?"

"It's Desiray…." She said she leaned against the wall and looked up at him. She frowned as she noticed that she was becoming more relaxed around him. She watched as he smirked slightly revealing his sharp teeth as he took off his glasses and looks at her with his own violet eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you doll."

"Why the hell did you ask for my name if you're not gunna call me by it?" She glared at him as her eyebrow twitched which only got the avarice to chuckle.

"I like to call any beautiful ladies doll." He said with a shrug.

Des eye brow twitched even more as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Geez you really are a perv."

"Well that's not very nice." He pouted teasingly as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Who said I was nice?" she smirks at him.

They talked for what seemed like hours. From what she could gather, Greed was as in charge of the place and he was indeed greed personality wise and he wanted to be immortal. He also asked her about who she was but sadly her memories were a haze the only thing that was clear to her was that she was created in lab 5. The random memories flashes reminded her that every time she saw them. She was lucky enough to remember her name.

Their chat soon was interrupted by a knock on the door causing the both of them to look at the door.

"Boss the guy you wanted to see is here." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Alright I'll be out in a sec." Greed sighed as he stood up and looked at Desiray with a small smirk. "Well doll I'd love to stay and chat but I got some errands I need to tend to."

He held out his hand to her to help her up from the ground. She slightly smiled and took his hand as she stood up and looked at him.

"Once we go back upstairs I'll have Martel give you a tour of the place." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "But this time try not to freak out ok doll?"

She nodded in agreement as they both walked back up to the bar of the Devil's Nest.

((_**sorry for the wait haven't been feeling well and dealing with some BS and depression ugh…. Anyway sorry if this chapter is a bit… meh it'll get better again this is my first long fanfic so bare with me and my cheesiness … :p I'm also currently trying to work on my Harry Potter fanfic so far I am stuck on what to do with it but hopefully I'll be able to upload it soon **__** but yeah…..ANYWAYS R&amp;R :3**_ ))


	4. ATHOURS NOTE!

-Author's Note-

Hey everyone! Just a little update on what's going on currently and give you guys some sneak peaks into some new stories I have planned and to let you all know that I have uploaded _**THE PANTHER AND THE JAGUAR **_up on Wattpad and I plan on posting some stories on there. But don't worry it doesn't mean I'm not going to stop uploading them on here as well. Also I am sad to say that I am still having a bit of a writer's block and dealing with some depression and stress. I'm really sorry for the waits on the stories! I promise I will get to updating as soon as my brain works with me and not against me. I also would like to thank each and every one of you that have left me reviews for my **BLEACH **fanfic so far that is my top story right now that is why I have decided to upload it to Wattpad. I also would like to thank all of you who have also left reviews for my **FMA** fanfic I know I have neglected that story but again it's not easy when your brain is all bleh.

Anyways, as for my other reason I joined Wattpad is I have my Wattpad account set up as Greed and I plan on doing an _**ASK THE CHARACTER **_kind of theme. And over time I will change it to a different character that is or has something or some part of my stories or I will take requests/suggestions on different characters you guys would be interested in. My Wattpad is also another way you guys can follow me and get updates on everything. Also for those of you who haven't been on Wattpad it is awesome as much as I love and enjoy , on Wattpad I am able to upload soundtracks to the stories for each chapter or a picture that goes with the chapter. It's pretty neat and it gives you guys a more in depth emotion and in site on the story as you read. You guys are also able to leave comments on each paragraph instead of reading till the end and then posting a review. So I'm letting you guys know to check it out and see what you think and maybe follow me. The link to my profile on Wattpad can be found below or on my profile on here.

Now as for the sneak peek on some new stories. I plan on introducing another OC of mine for those of you who are fans of _**NARUTO, **_get ready. The story is called _**Desert Rose: The Rise of the Wolf Demon. **_I have had this story in my mind for some time now and been planning it for months. It will take place during the child hood of my OC and during the chunnin exams. So far I'm thinking that this fanfic will be an at least a three book series. Also for the fans of my wonderful story _**THE PANTHER AND THE JAGUAR,**_ for those of you who have been reading the new updates to the **BLEACH **manga and due to the recent events in the manga so far I might be making two books to this story, I am not sure yet I'm still waiting to see how the current story will turn out. I also would like to talk about my **HARRY POTTER **fanfic. Currently I have no idea how to kick start that story I am still trying to figure out some things and what year to start and I have asked for some input and ideas but so far I have received no responses and thus I am truly sorry for the wait. I'd also like to add that I am currently stuck on a different fandom at the moment and I have been reading some really good fanfics of this fandom and it has inspired me into a new idea. My dear readers in the near future I will be posting a fanfic about the one and only god of lies and mischief we all know and love….yes my dear readers my new upcoming fanfic will be about **MARVEL **and *dramatic drum roll* _**LOKI**_! I have just recently gotten finished putting together my OC for this new upcoming story. I am still working on a few kinks here and there to make sure I don't go overboard with her. I just might post a sneak peek of her and give you guys the basic info about her on my Wattpad and see what you guys think and hopefully you guys can help me and give me ideas on her.

I believe that is all I have on everything currently, and again I am sorry on the wait for updates just please bear with me. I'm doing the best I can to work around this writers block but it's not so easy. And I hope to see you guys on Wattpad if you're interested and hopefully can get what I have planned on Wattpad started with the _**ASK GREED/LINGREED!**_ And keep you guys updated better on there instead of constantly writing Author's Notes on here. Also feel free to ask me anything on Wattpad and leave posts and input/reviews! Just no hateful comments please! IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AS WELL!

~Your Author, Des

((PS I'm thinking of changing my Author name sense my OC has the same name lol and this note will be deleted when I post the new chapters!))

_**Link to Wattpad below -**_

user/GreedUltimateAvarice


End file.
